


Familiar stranger

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Númenor, Rare Characters, Tolkien Femslash Week, Women of Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yávien hate attending in her father's balls. But sometimes she can meet there intresting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar stranger

**Author's Note:**

> For Tolkien femslash week bingo.  
> Title: Familiar stranger  
> Author: Isilloth  
> Card and Prompt: Women of Numenor (Yavien, B7; LIndisse, I16)  
> Opposites Attract (a schola/an artist, B7)  
> Cliches, Fluff, and TLC (Candlelight, B7)  
> Pairing/Characters: Yavien/Lindisse  
> Rating, Warnings: General audience  
> Summary: Yavien see beautiful young lady at a ball. She didn't recognize her at first.  
> I would like this story to be included in the SWG's August Newsletter: Yes

„You have to go, my lady.” Very nervous handmaiden urged her again. Yávien put down the pen with sigh. Today was first feast of year, so she had to attend, although she was already late. Yávien hated balls.

 

She hadn’t even changed her robe into something more suitable for this occasion.

“Who cares?” she thought, collecting disgusted glances. “I’m just weird, spinster daughter of the host.” Her place was in library, not in ballroom.

 

She passed the hall, looking or her family, and wondering, how long she would have to stay. Suddenly sweet, feminine voice caught her attention. Young woman, barely an adult, stood on the platform and sang. She was very beautiful and Yávien found herself staring at her with open mouth.

 

She shook off and went to the table with snacks, wanting to distract herself. The girl stopped singing and Yávien looked around the room again. Space was very crowded, so she decided to get around looking or her father, when he called her from behind. Finally. At balls she always felt confused.

 

“Yávien, here you are. I’ve already wanted to send someone for you. Everything started an hour ago.” Surprising, Nolodil wasn’t angry at her. On the contrary he seemed to be very relaxed. Yávien noticed that he was accompanied by her younger brother, Axantur and… girl, who sang a while ago.

 

“Brother!”, she shouted, trying to hide her confusion. “It’s been a while. Almost 20 years!”

 

“Indeed, my dear sister” he responded with a smile. “You should visit me sometimes...”

 

“You could do this as well, Axantur. Will you present me to this young lady?” She looked at beautiful girl who were standing behind and looking at her shyly.

 

“Present? It’s my oldest, Lindissë! Don’t you remember her?” Yávien looked at her questioningly. Girl blushed a little bit, and she was even more beautiful with colours.

 

“She was a little child when I last saw her. How old are you?”

 

“I finished 25 years two months ago, lady Yávien”. Her voice was quiet but Yávien heard its melodiousness.

 

“We decided to present Lindissë to noble bachelors, and Father’s court is best place for such events. She has even gave a performance! Have you heard it? Lindissë has beautiful voice!”

 

“Yes, her voice is marvelous.” Girl blushed again. “I hope I will have a chance to here you again.”

 

“I’m sure you would!” Lindissë responded with enthusiasm.

 

 

* * *

 

And she had a chance, sooner than she would expect.

Next evening, when she was sitting with books in her private chamber someone knocked. She had visitors? Impossible.

 

When she opened, astonishment was even bigger. Lindissë stood at the door, with harp in hands.

 

“I promised”, she said with smile and she no longer appeared so shy.

 

“I… I didn’t expect it would be so early.”

And Lindissë did not sing this night. They were touching each other gently, exploring each other bodies and made love in faint candlelight.


End file.
